


Self-titled (Debut)

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Self-titled (Debut)

Dom/Billeh

130 words is my magic number

Billy is classically trained and likes to sing Sinatra in the shower. He rolls the Rs—sometimes on purpose, but mostly as a matter of course. And his voice floats through the flat with the steam and shampoo smells, tripping down the hallway on a Sunday afternoon.

Dom…Dom is all syncopation and Iggy Pop. Frenetic, with a lust for life. Drums and a riff that just won’t let go. Best when loud, better with the windows down at seventy-five on the M16 heading north.

Together, they are a study in uncommon harmony. The sort that makes your father cringe and reach for Steely Dan. The sort that goes largely unnoticed and flourishes in the underground scene. The sort that makes your feet move, even when you want to be still.

With thanks to [](http://traveller.livejournal.com/profile)[**traveller**](http://traveller.livejournal.com/) and [](http://queenofalostart.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenofalostart**](http://queenofalostart.livejournal.com/) for beta and other things.


End file.
